


How To Live A Dream

by noprincenorape



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, everything is sunny in the Triskelion, pre-cap 2, pre-reveal, rollerskating prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noprincenorape/pseuds/noprincenorape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hates when she can't sleep late on Sundays, but living with Team Bus makes it hard most of the time, even on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Live A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Tumblr's AoS Gift Exchange! I have been thinking about this idea for a long time and when I got my prompt for the exchange I decided it was the time for some fluff, pre-reveal Skyeward.

_You are not doing the right formula, Fitz_

_I’m the engineer here, Jemma! Of course I’m doing the ri-yeah I’m doing it right!_

_No, you are not and you are going to get someone killed!_

_Guys…why am I here?_

_We need your arms / We need your arms_

Skye stirred in her sleep. Who was being that noisy so early in the morning, a Sunday morning to be more precise? Not that spies really had any free days but she still tried to get as much sleep on Sundays as possible and the rest of the team tried to respect that. At least until that day.

She turned around and covered her head with the pillow but the noises from outside her bunk were still audible. She groaned and looked through the window, they were flying somewhere, there was probably some kind of mission on-going, but nothing too important for her to know yet.

She got dressed with some pants before stepping outside and glaring at the three agents making her grumpy. Fitz, Simmons and Ward were in the middle of the bus looking at her bewildered, as if they were children caught red-handed.

“What in the hell are you doing so early in the morning?” She asked suspiciously.

The image in front of her was actually pretty funny and if she wasn’t so damn sleepy she would be rofling in the floor. Fitz was kneeling next to Jemma, who was wearing some kind of space roller skates, while Ward was at her other side grabbing her arm while she clang to one of the counters for dear life.

None was moving and Skye was getting impatient. Couldn’t they do those stupid experiments in the fucking lab? Why did they have to do it just next to her bunk while she was trying to sleep?

“Happy birthday, Skye!” Coulson’s cheery voice broke the tense silence.

“Sir!” Fitzsimmons said at the same time and Skye was starting to get confused.

She looked at Ward who was facepalming himself and just slumping in the nearest couch. Fitz and Simmons had started to rant at the same time and she was unable to understand a word while Coulson was as confused as Skye herself.

“They wanted to surprise you and Coulson got to you first” May said stoically while passing by, probably on her way to the cockpit.

“Guys!” Skye felt a smile tugging the sides of her lips, but none was listening to her, all of them too busy with their own argument about how Coulson was always ruining their surprises and how Fitzsimmons shouldn’t be testing Skye’s present _in front_ of her own bunk.

“Did you also took part in this?” She said sitting next to Ward, who was looking at the ceiling absentmindedly.

“I told them to do this downstairs… But Fitz wouldn’t allow Jemma to do any test near the lab and Coulson wouldn’t let them get near Lola so…we ended up here and they wouldn’t shut up. I’m sorry that we woke you up”

“It’s fine. I think you are sweet. Ah…” She stopped midsentence noticing Ward’s look “I mean –I mean, all of you, of course. It was sweet of you all. Did you plan something else?”

“Yeah…Actually we are on our way there. The surprise was kind of blown off but at least I hope you like the second part of your birthday present.”

“Second part?”

“Just be patient, Skye.”

He got up and went to the cockpit without a word, probably annoyed by Fitzsimmons and Coulson’s antics in the background.

“Guys!!!” Skye said again and this time they looked at her finally. “Can I get my birthday present, please?”

“Oh, sorry, Skye!! Happy birthday!” Simmons rolled towards her, almost crashing with a table and pushing Skye into a sitting position once again.

“Yeah, you better get on your feet again before you break something, I don’t think Fury will be pleased if he sees those scratches on the floor.”

As Simmons sat down and Fitz rushed to take away the roller skates from his friend, Coulson rushed to check said scratches and Skye just chuckled. She was suddenly thankful they stayed away from Lola or Coulson’s fury would have been 10 times worse than Fury’s.

“So, what’s the plan now? Where are we heading?” She asked Simmons while Fitz worked on all the safety locks.

“Coulson ruined one surprise,” Fitz glared a Coulson, who was now rubbing the floor with his expensive suit “but we are not going to ruin the second one, right?”

“Of course not!” Jemma rushed to say and Skye assumed they had been keeping the secret for the past few days.

“Ok, so…is it not related to those sci-fi rollers? We are not going to some place I will be able to use them, right?”

“Oh, no!! No, no!!” Fitz and Simmons said and started, once again, talking at the same time.

“Ok, ok, guys, rela~x! I guess it would be stupid to give me rollers as a present if I’m not going to learn today how to use them, right?”

“Of course yo –Skye! Stop it!” Jemma said and Fitz just sighed, while Skye starting chuckling.

She was not annoyed anymore, the missing hours of sleep gone from her mind. Now she only wanted to arrive wherever they were going and to try her new roller skates.

But how did they know about the roller skates? When she was a kid she once dared to ask her new foster family for some old roller skates they were going to throw away but they told her they were too old and she was only to hurt herself and then they would look bad so there was no way she could have them. She always wondered how she would feel rolling down the street, the wind against her face and the feeling of freedom filling her chest.

“Did you like your present then?” Coulson said and started preparing toasts and pouring juice and she knew it was probably for her.

“I love them! I always wanted to learn how to roller skate, but I don’t know how you found out! I never told anyone, I think.”

“Let’s say that our agent Ward is actually quite good at digging and charming women.”

“Did he…”

“It’s classified.” Ward said appearing suddenly from behind Coulson and she could tell he was embarrassed of whatever he had to do to get the information.

Anyway, what was with Ward today? He looked surprisingly flustered every time she was around, he hadn’t looked straight at her since she came out of the bunk.

But before she could ask him anything, May’s voice announced that they were arriving so they all sat and waited for the plane to descend wherever they were parking the bus.

Fitzsimmons, Skye and Ward got into the SUV while Coulson and May rode Lola out of the military airport they were in and Skye yelped when she saw the first signs of their location.

“Are we going to roller skate in LA???!” She asked and she felt her heart thump loudly on her chest when Ward smiled broadly.

How did he know all this about her? How did he manage to plan this perfect birthday without asking her anything directly? Was that Ward’s superpower? Was he able to read her so easily because he was her SO?

She opened the car window and let the humid wind hit her face, she had spent a long time in LA with Miles back in the day and she certainly missed the city. But she missed the beach over everything else. She used to spend hours and hours in Santa Monica just sitting in the sand and scribbling future plans and ideas.

She let herself be drawn back to an easier time, when everything was about being a rebel and cuddling with Miles, when all she needed to go through her day was a bottle of blue Gatorade and a laptop or a notebook and the sound of the waves hitting the sand.

“Are you going to stay in the car all day?” Ward’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she blinked, her eyes dried by the wind.

They were actually back in Santa Monica and Skye looked at the well-known buildings and felt a rush of nostalgia.

“Ok, guys, we have things to do. Meet up at 5pm back here for dinner.” Fitz grabbed Jemma’s shoulders and pushed her while the girl waved goodbye to Skye and Ward.

“Where are they going? And where are May and Coulson? I thought we were all going to spend the day together” Skye was slightly disappointed, she thought they were celebrating as a family but in the end everyone was going their separate ways.

“C’mon, Skye, I bet with Fitzsimmons that you wouldn’t be able to stand on your own by lunch time”

Skye looked at Ward with determination, nothing better than a challenge to make her give her all, and for sure he knew that was what she needed. She grabbed the rollers from the trunk and sat in the co-pilot seat to get ready to kick their asses.

“Let me help you, Fitz made me learn how to secure them so you won’t break your ankles.”

Skye chuckled slightly and tried to cover the loud thumps of her heart. Was it beating so hard because she was excited about the skating or was it something else?

Ward took her hand and Skye got on her feet, her knees shaking. She kept her breath, fully focused on not falling head first, and let Ward guide her to the broader part of the walk. She saw the beach, almost empty, felt the ocean-scented wind and grabbed Ward’s hand with more confidence.

“Ok, Skye. Here’s the technique. You have to slide your feet in a V motion. First one foot, then the other follows.” Ward said patiently and showed her how to do it without letting go of her hands.

And she tried to imitate Ward’s fluid moves. Left and right, left and right, always forward, don’t backtrack. She kept repeating herself what she needed to do.

“You should breath at some point, Skye, or you will pass out” Ward’s voice was severe, his SO voice, but Skye noticed that he was having fun.

“I want to conserve this amazing face of mine so no, I shouldn’t breath if I want to stay on vertical position” She said and as she talked one of her skates backtracked and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

“Gotcha!”

The impact didn’t arrive. Ward’s big hands were on her back, actually on her bare skin, preventing her from falling to the ground head first.

“I told you to breath, Skye.” He chuckled and Skye tried to go back to her original position but she was flustered and embarrassed and her heart was pounding on her ears so every external sound was suddenly muffled.

“Let me do it by myself” She said as she felt the concrete firmly against the rollers again.

“Are you sure? You managed to almost kill yourself and I haven’t even let go of you once yet”

Skye nodded and felt Ward hands leaving her back softly, the spots where he was touching her just a second ago suddenly cold from the lack of contact. She shivered but tried to stay stabilized.

“Ok, Skye, it’s your moment, don’t mess it up, don’t embarrass yourself.” She muttered for herself before she tried to slide her left skate, then the right one, slowly, she kept sliding one, then the other and before she realize she was actually getting faster, more confident, her body started to straighten up and she looked away from the floor for the first time.

She kept looking to the front, she was roller skating! She smiled with triumph, she was actually good at it! She was able to feel the wind against her face, the sound of waves mixed with the sound of her wheels scrapping the pavement. It was perfect, and she could never thank ~~Ward~~ the team enough.

She tried to turn around, she wanted to go back to her starting point, but taking a curve was not as easy as going straight and when she looked down to see that it was safe to turn around she hit the edge of the walk and felt down. She hit the pavement hard and she didn’t move for a moment, the pain in her knees and palms kinda muffled by the embarrassment.

“Skye!” She heard Ward’s voice coming closer and in no time a pair of hands were helping her turn around. “Hey, Skye, are you fine? Sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone so soon.”

 Ward was looking at her with a really worried expression, as if she had been shot, and Skye couldn’t help it but starting laughing.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What are you laughing at?”

“You should see your face! What will you do when you have kids? I think you will have daily strokes if you have a daughter!”

She couldn’t stop laughing while Ward frowned and helped her up. They sat by the sidewalk and Ward started to examine her wounds, always the specialist.

“We should go back to the bus”

“It’s fine.. I don’t want to go back yet…”

“But you are bleeding, Skye. C’mon, we gotta go”

“Agent Grant Ward. Were you born an adult? Didn’t you scrap your knees when you were a boy?”

“Mum wouldn’t allow us to show any physical mark” He said and Skye noticed immediately that Ward regretted what he had said, as every time he talked about his past.

“Well, I did, a lot. And I didn’t die, so can’t we stay here a little bit longer? It feels so good.”

She closed her eyes and let the wind to move her brown hair. Her hands and knees stung and she knew there was blood oozing out of the wounds, but she knew once they were back at the bus the dream would be over.

She was so focused on feeling her surroundings that she didn’t notice that Grant was completely lost in her. He was still worried and his instincts told him he should take Skye, even if it was by force, and take care of her wounds. But she looked so peaceful and happy, he knew the moment they were back at the bus the dream would be over.

Before he could say anything else Skye put her head in his shoulder and started humming a soothing song. Grant felt his body relaxing, the warmth from Skye’s body warming up his right side. Maybe Skye was right, maybe they should stay there for as long as the dream allowed them.


End file.
